Há algo errado no paraiso
by Andrea F
Summary: Minha primeira fic de LFN. Nikita sempre desejou que a vida fosse diferente do que era, mas se fosse, como ela reagiria?


HА algo errado no paraiso

Nikita acordou. Percebeu-se num quarto amplo, arrumado. Sentia-se estranha. Olhou ao redor. Sentiu-se tentada a encolher-se na cama e se cobrir com o edredom novamente. Mas nЦo, ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se. Se viu vestida numa camisola de seda branca. Num espelho perto da porta, olhou-se num misto de estranheza e realizaГЦo. Desceu um lance de escadas, atravessou um corredor e chegou a uma cozinha. A casa era encantadora, primorosamente decorada, organizada, arrumada, cheirava a lar. Nikita movia-se pelos comodos tocando com as pontas dos dedos alguns objetos, nЦo por necessidade, mas para sentir que eram reais.  
Tantas vezes estivera nos lugares mais estranhos e perigosos e nunca se sentira daquele modo, completamente desorientada.  
Pela janela da cozinha, viu um homem cortando lenha. Ele se virou e prontamente ela reconheceu que era Michael. Sentiu como se uma brisa quente invadisse a solidЦo de sua alma, restaurando a esperanГa no seu coraГЦo.  
Ele olhou para ela, sorriu e acenou. Ela sorriu em resposta e ele apanhou um fardo de lenha e comeГou a caminhar em direГЦo a casa.  
Nikita ficou ali observando-o aproximar-se. Notou que ele sorria. Michael raramente sorria. Estranhou.  
Cismada e confusa, resolveu esperar por ele. Michael estar sorrindo e relaxado nЦo era mal sinal, apenas nЦo convencional, racionalizou.  
Quando ele se aproximava da porta, a ansiedade estava consumindo-a, nЦo saber o que acontecia e porque aconteciam coisas com sua vida sempre a deixava cismada e ansiosa.  
De repente ela sentiu um abraГo na altura de sua coxa. Em alerta, virou-se pra ver e viu uma garotinha loira. NЦo a reconheceu. Em contra-partida, a pequenina parecia conhecЙ-la bem.  
Nikita olhou a garotinha com ternura.  
"Colo, mamЦe." - pediu a crianГa. "MamЦe?" - pensou em voz alta, enquanto pegava a crianГa no colo. O que era aquilo? Como aquela crianГa adorАvel de cachinhos dourados e olhos azuis como os de Nikita surgira em sua vida, nada convencional. Nikita nЦo conseguia entender. Racionalizou, em desespero de causa, que devia estar em alguma missЦo muito especial que precisaram montar todo aquele cenАrio. isso explicava o sorriso de Michael. Mas a crianГa? De onde ela surgira? Como explica-la. NЦo podia.  
Michael estaria ali em breve ele teria respostas.  
"MamЦe, fome." - balbuciou a pequenina que ainda estava aprendendo a falar.  
Nikita achou uma graГa o jeito da crianГa e abraГou-a. Michael entrou na cozinha e veio ao encontro delas. Aproximando-se delas, fez cСcegas na garotinha.  
"VocЙ jА acordou, meu benzinho"  
"Colo, papai." - replicou a pequenina, soltando-se de Nikita e agarrando-se ao pai.  
Nikita ficou pasma. O que estava acontecendo ali? E por que ela era a Зnica a nЦo saber. Como poderia ter uma filha com Michael e nЦo se lembrar? Perguntas sem respostas pipocavam em sua cabeГa. Mas nЦo podia encontrar em si respostas.  
"Algo errado?" perguntou Michael, reparando sua estranheza.  
"NЦo sei. Tudo estА absolutamente perfeito." - respondeu Nikita.  
"Tem certeza?" - insistiu.  
"Certeza? E desde quando eu tenho certeza?" - respondeu e sorriu, tentando disfarГar.  
"Fome, papai." - balbuciou novamente a crianГa pedindo alimento.  
"Ok, meu benzinho, papai vai fazer que a mamЦe tА meio estranha hoje." - respondeu achando graГa do estado desconcertado de Nikita.  
Depois que a crianГa se alimentou, Michael levou-a para o quarto dela e colocou alguns brinquedos no chЦo para que a garotinha brincasse. Nikita acompanhou tudo meio distante, desconfiada.  
Enquanto a pequenina entretia-se com uma boneca, Michael foi atИ Nikita e abraГou-a. Ela se aconchegou nos braГos dele.  
"O que foi meu amor?" - perguntou baixo, ao pИ do ouvido.  
"Eu nЦo sei..." - respondeu ela com a sensaГЦo de um nС na garganta. "Este lugar И seguro?" "Sim." - afirmou Michael, olhando em seus olhos.  
Nikita puxou-o para o corredor, fora da vista da crianГa. Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que mais ninguИm os observava.  
"Ok, Michael, qual И a missЦo? Por que estamos aqui? " - disparou seus questionamentos com toda seriedade.  
Michael caiu na gargalhada. Nikita ficou mais confusa e desesperada do que antes.  
"O que aconteceu com vocЙ, meu amor? Bateu com a cabeГa?" - replicou Michael nЦo contendo o riso.  
"Eu nЦo sei. Eu nЦo sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Eu nЦo sei como essa garotinha veio parar aqui. Por que ela me chama de mЦe? O que estА acontecendo Michael? Que missЦo И essa? - questionou ela.  
"MissЦo? Do que vocЙ estА falando, Nikita?" - replicou ele sem compreender o desespero dela.  
"Section, Michael, do que mais eu estaria falando? " - disse com impaciencia e continuou: "Eu preciso de respostas. Respostas agora"  
"Ok. Section... bem, a section... eu nunca ouvi falar. Meu bem, vocЙ estА tendo uma crise de paranСia outra vez. Relaxe, vai passar." - respondeu Michael tentando acalma-la. AbraГou-a enquanto falava.  
"VocЙ estА mentindo!" - respondeu e soltou-se dele.  
"Qual И o seu problema, Nikita? Por que nЦo consegue aceitar que nos amamos, moramos num lugar espetacular, temos um filha linda e somos simplesmente felizes?" - confrontou-a.  
"Isso nЦo И real, Michael." - insistiu Nikita, num tom mais cansado.  
"A realidade nСs fazemos acontecer, Nikita." - respondeu Michael.  
"Isso И tЦo perfeito, parece um sonho..." - ela disse enquanto uma lАgrima escorria-lhe pela face.  
Michael aproximou-se dela, tocou seu rosto, secou a lАgrima e acarinhou-lhe a sombrancelha e disse, fitando-a nos olhos:  
"Permita-se sonhar, Nikita"  
Ela sorriu consentindo. Ele beijou-a e naquele momento ela se entregou ao beijo dele.  
Do quarto da crianГa veio um barulho de choro. Michael, vou acudir. O telefone tocou.  
"Eu atendo." - informou Nikita.  
Michael saia do quarto trazendo a filha no colo. Ambos sorriam para Nikita. Enquanto isso, ela tirava o telefone do gancho. Michael e a filha diziam a Nikita: "Eu te amo", "Te amo, mamЦe". Nikita respondia mandando beijo para os dois.  
"AlТ" - disse ela ao atender o telefone. Do outro lado da linha, uma voz conhecida apenas disse: "Josephine.  
Nesse instante, uma distancia enorme foi se formando entre ela e Michael e a vida dos seus sonhos, trazendo-a de volta a realidade onde um telefonema colocaria a agente de codinome "Josephine" em aГЦo.

FIM 


End file.
